


I Will Walk With My Love

by morifiinwe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Queerplatonic Relationships, i feel like findis is mean a lot so here's some nice findis, if a character doesn't have a gender then who am i to question the author's work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/pseuds/morifiinwe
Summary: Findis looks forwards to a future of darkness, but Elemmírë will walk beside her, and they will bring a lamp to light the way.---For Tolkien Gen Week 2020
Relationships: (background), Elemmírë & Findis (Tolkien), Findis & Indis (Tolkien), Finwë/Indis/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	I Will Walk With My Love

**Author's Note:**

> i saw one (1) art of these two together and now i am obsessed

After it all ended, Findis followed her mother back to Valimar. All of her siblings, baring little Arafinwë, had left Tirion now, and she worried for her mother, who had always felt grief deeply, who had lost one lover, and now two. In Tirion, there were only memories, missing all of the people that gave them substance. Valimar was filled with family. It would be easier for her mother there.

She didn’t intend to stay forever. A little while, to help her mother settle in, but then she would return to Tirion, to her brother Arafinwë and her three sisters-in-law. She wasn’t Noldor in the way that Írimë or Nolofinwë were, but she was the eldest of the House of Finwë in Aman, and she would do her best.

Findis and Indis spent the first few days in Valimar together, quietly nodding along to the conversations that went on around them. Most tactfully skirted around the subjects of Findis’s younger siblings, nephews, and nieces, but no one could resist talking about Fëanáro, about his Oath and about Alqualondë. Findis kept a polite smile on her face, but inside she raged. Who were these people to speak of her brother? She still didn’t know how to feel about his actions, and they had never exactly seen eye to eye, but they  _ were  _ siblings and Findis could not help but feel that he was much braver, much greater than any of the people clustered here at the foot of Taniquetil, herself included. Her mother said and did nothing. Only Findis truly understood why the subject of Fëanáro was difficult for her, what her elder brother meant to her mother.

On the fourth day, Findis decided that her mother did not need her hovering around all the time, and set out to a different part of Valimar to find the other reason that she had come here.

Elemmírë was sat on the edge of a fountain, their feet in the water, writing by the light of several lamps. Findis, who had brought her own, sat down next to them, facing the other direction, and placed her lamp on the stone next to her. Gently, Elemmírë knocked a shoulder against her’s, not stopping their work, but acknowledging Findis’s presence. They had always liked to work at this fountain, by the light of the Trees, and the loss of that light was not enough to break tradition. Findis was glad of that. So much had changed so drastically that it was reassuring to be able to walk down familiar streets and find Elemmírë just like when they had first met, and to be greeted in the same way that she always was.

“Isn’t Valimar beautiful in lamplight?” Elemmírë asked, setting down their paper once they had finished the stanza.

Findis hummed in agreement, before pressing a gentle kiss against their cheek. Somehow everything was beautiful by lamplight. Tirion, Valimar, this little square that they were sat in, Elemmírë themself. She kissed them again, in the same place, and leaned her forehead against theirs, breathing slowly as peace finally settled into her bones. Elemmírë seemed to sense this, twisting their body to better accommodate her, running their hand through her hair. They stayed like that for a while, wordlessly sharing grief and fear and hope.

“Are you going to stay in Valimar?” Elemmírë asked, once they had parted.

Findis shook her head, “I think my mother will, but I need to go back to Tirion, at least for a while, to help Arafinwë.”

“I’ll go with you."

“You don’t have to. I was going to split my time between the cities.”

“I’ll go with you,” Elemmírë repeated, “Valimar is full of nothing but sad songs now. I will write one—”

“And it will be the best,” Findis interjected.

Elemmírë laughed, “Perhaps. I will finish it and then I will go with you, wherever you need to go.”

Findis sighed, filled suddenly with more affection than she knew how to express, and took their hand, pressing a kiss to their knuckles.

“I will write this sad song, and then I will write you a thousand happy ones, about Valimar by lamplight, about Varda’s stars, and I will write your mother a thousand happy songs until she smiles again, and I will write your brother another thousand that you and I can play for him when we are in Tirion together.”

They were both laughing now, and when Findis pulled Elemmírë forwards into a hug, they went willingly, burying their face in Findis’s golden hair. She loved them as deeply as she knew how. Not in the way that Indis had loved Finwë and Míriel, but equally strongly. It was beyond her words—though doubtless not Elemmírë’s—but she never wanted to let them go.

“We’ll go together?” she asked, just to make sure.

Findis could hear the smile in their reply.

“We’ll go together.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
